disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kickinfan321/Kickin it in china
Okay well everyone knows that jack goes to china but i thought that from the part when rudy says well jacks amazing and comments jack just before jack says rudy can i talk to you in private outside so here it is: Jack: how did this happen how did i get accepted and it is in the holidays so i dont have to worry about school Rudy: well i may know someone.who wrote a letter about u......and sent it to china Jack: rudy thats awesome and fist bumps in Jerry: dude this is really important who sent it Rudy: seriously...i did i mean jack is amazing at karate he is better than anyone in this dojo he is undefeatable than u guys i mean when was the last time that u beat jack kim i mean ure just another black belt plus there is not much advantage cause apparently blondes are not smart and everything. Everyone gasps and kim looks hurt Kim: yea ure right rudy....i am just another black belt and a dumb blonde and jack is a hero and amazing a tear comes down kims cheeks Kim: good luck at the tournament jack i am sure u will win since ure the amazing one.......the one who always wins everything Kim runs off Jack and the gang: KIIIIIM!!!!! Milton: and u know rudy it would be nice that u could have faith in us rather than always having faith in jack and none in us Eddie: yea.....i mean we try karate all the time and we try our best but all u do is pay attetntion to jack and none to us jerry: yea what they said and with that eddie,milton and jerry walk out of the dojo Jack: rudy what did u do Rudy: i complimented u Jack shakes his head later on at school the guys are laughing and sitting at the lunch table but when jack comes eddie milton and kim walk off and sit at an empty table Jerry: sup man Jack: hey jerry Jerry: wwooooooooh!!! u still like me jack: of course man i like all of u Jerry: im sure u do but i bet u that u like like kim Jack: seriously man ure still onto that The next day the guys are at the lockers chatting Kim: sooooo ure gonna forgive jack Milton: yea i mean rudy said it not him and jerry told us about how much he misses us Eddie: u know u can to kim Kim: u guys can forgive him but i cant Kim smacks her locker as soon as she see's jack coming over Milton: hey man Jack: hey?!? Eddie: we forgive u Jack: thx guys Milton: question is do u forgive us Jack: how can i forgive u when i have always liked u guys the guys hug later on at the cafeteria kim sits alone at a table Milton: maaan she is really upset Edddie: i have never seen her like this Jack: man i really thoguht that i could ask her out on a date on the great wall of china Jerry: woooh!!! i knew u like her Milton: we all did Jack gives them a questioned look eddie: dude u have fot to see the obvious i mean ure always taking her side and smiling at her and flirting with her and Jack: okay i get it later on jack catches up with kim as she is walking home and steps in front of her Jack: STOP!! Kim trys to go to the side but then jack blocks her Jack: stop...please Kim: why so u can show off ure moves about how amazing u are Jack: kim u know i never said that and u know that i think ure not amazing ure incredible Kim slightly blushes then she stops Kim: if this is about u attempting to be my friend again well then ure gonna have to try harder Jack: something else is bothering u Kim: no its not now let me go Jack: not until u tell me what it is Kim: JACK LET ME GO!! Jack: NO KNOW STOP BEING A STUPID BLONDE AND TELL ME Kim: I LOVE U OKAY I LOVE U AND I THOUGHT U LOVED ME BACK BUT I AM JUST A STUPID BLONDE TO U kim runs off Jack: KIM U KNOW I NEVER MEANT THAT I WAS JUST ANGRY kim ignores what he says Jack: damn and karate chops the bench Jack: oops jack runs off later on at the dojo Rudy: guys i am so so sorry i just got... Milton and eddie: RUDY Milton: we forgive u Eddie: we could never ask for a better sensei Milton: but u really need to apoligise to kim Rudy: ure right i will go to her house and chat with her mom into letting her come and maybe compete and ask if kim can forgive us Jack: rudy can i come to rudy: fine by me later on at kims house Kims mum opens the door Rudy: miss crawford? kims mum: please call me caroline and i am guessing that u must be kims sensei and u must be jack rudy and jack: yes they all go inside Rudy explains everything and caroline understands Caroline: KIM!!!!! Kim: yes mom caroline: Come downstairs Kim: coming kim goes down stairis and see's rudy and jack Kim: u know what i have better things to do than be named or downgraded again Kim gets blocked by her little boyfriend Kim: get out of my way !!! Kims brother: nah mums paying me Caroline: they never get along easily Kim: get out of my way u twerp Kims brother: now now kimmy thats not how u talk to someone in front of ure sensei and ure boyfrie... Kim slaps her hand on her mouth Kim: oww u bit me Kims bro: kim and jackie sitting in a tree Kim: okay how do u know if jacks my boyfrined or not Kims bro: i heard u talking with grace Kim: u eavesdropped Kims brother: yes kimmy bear Kim: THATS IT!!! Kims bro: mummy Kims mom: KIM!!!!! here now Kim i will get u later twerp Kims brother sticks his tongue at her Kim scares him as if she is about to do karate but then he runs upstairis kim goes to sit down caroline: sorry about that Kim: what are u sorry about he is always a twerp Caroline: he is ure younger brother Kim: he bit my hand Caroline: u will not fight with me young lady Kim: fine!!! Caroline: good now listen Rudy apoligises saying every word he can from his heart Kim smiles Kim: thanks rudy that means a lot Rudy: and u can compete with jack cause apparently the fight is with pairs Kim jumps up and down then hugs rudy Kim: thank you rudy so so much Rudy: calm down u havent even got to china yet then there is an awkward silence Caroline: rudy do u want to have a cup of coffee outside Rudy: sure they run off outside to the back garden Jack: listen kim...... Kim: i should have rushed u into anything and said i love u i mean i understand that u probably just wanna be friends and can we just pretend that that scene never happened Jack: sure Kim hug jack Kim brother: oh grace jack is so attractive but i dont know if he loves me back oh sure he does kim i mean he is always checking u out Kim and jack pull away and they say togeher: LETS GET HIM!!!! then they run after him and tickle him and jack tickles kim and they have their moments but will they have some on the plane check out when i write part 2 Category:Blog posts